


on me, please

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant Roleplay, Omorashi, Piss Play, Sexual Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Wong confesses a secret kink. Stephen is delighted.Takes place in the comics but added the movie tag so more people could see.





	on me, please

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gooooooooooooooooood when will these two stop ruining my life
> 
> anyway, as always, heed the warnings. if piss isn't your thing, don't read this
> 
> and yes, this will definitely have a sequel

The Sorcerer Supreme that leaned against him, falling quiet for a moment, each second feeling longer than the last, until Wong felt himself sweating as he waited for an answer. 

“Oh...” He said after a few moments, and Wong just wished the ground would swallow him whole.

Wong hid his face in disgrace, ashamed that Stephen found out one of his deepest desires. By the Gods, what sort of man was he? This wasn’t how he was raised. What would Stephen think? Not only had he been trained since birth to be what was basically a manservant, but now he was asking the man he worked for to piss on him. The Ancient One would be disgraced. 

This may be the first time Stephen has ever seen him so embarrassed -- he covers his face with his hands, blushing like mad.

He gulped, awaiting Stephen’s disgust. Awaiting the man’s words that would end everything they had built, that would erase any semblance of love and lust from his memory.

Stephen stood in silence and pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead. “So, that’s what you’ve been hiding?”

The shorter man stared up at his lover for a moment before nodding. “Y-Yes. It is disgusting, I know. I’m not even sure why... I just--”

The Sorcerer Supreme shook his head. “No, not at all. Well it is, but  it’s a sexy sort of disgusting. Trust me, there are far  _ far _ worse fetishes you could have.” Another kiss, to his cheek this time. Just then, Stephen took his hands in his own and guided them towards his chest after kissing his palm. “I think... I think I can try it.” 

Wong’s heart sped up, so fast he thought he might faint. Stephen was right there, naked and willing, pressing the hand on his lower abdomen with just a bit of pressure. He spoke again and moved his face closer to Wong’s. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know...” Wong whispered. “I have never actually done it in real life.”

“But you’ve fantasized about it, haven’t you?” Stephen smirked. “Watching videos in your room at night. Trying to control your thoughts around me just in case I read them. Am I right, Wong?”

The smaller man breathed heavily, averting his gaze but his blushing cheeks were far too obvious to be mistaken for just simple embarrassment. He was completely right with all of his deductions. “Yes...”

“What did you fantasize about?"

“Oh,  _ everything _ .”

“Hmm... You could hold my cock while I go. I could fill you up while I fuck you. I could simply make you kneel and piss on you, have you drink it up. Is that what you like?”

Wong could feel his cheeks burning, unable to make himself look into Stephen’s eyes. He was sure he was being mocked somehow, there was no way the man would  _ actually _ want to do this.

And yet, he knew Stephen, of all people, would enjoy it. The man no longer had any meaning of the word ‘gross’, unlike Wong. He let out a shaky breath and nodded harshly. He needed to take this opportunity while he still had it, before Stephen changed his mind.

“Well, which one do you want to try?” 

There were so many possibilities, so many thoughts rushing through his mind at once. He hadn’t felt this elated in... a long time. Beside him, Stephen propped himself up on one elbow, leaning his head against his hand, while his other languidly stroked his chest, his abdomen, his navel....

Wong needed to come up with something quick.

“Get off the bed and stand beside it, close to the wall.” He kissed the other man’s temple and started to undress himself, watching as Stephen leaned against the wall. Wong swore under his breath in his native tongue, Stephen looked like a marvel -- his hair covered body, his scarred hands toying with his nipples as he waited, his legs crossed and accentuating his hips. Wong needed a moment to take it all in.

He walked off the mattress and stood in front of the taller man, setting his hands on his scarred, gorgeous hips. Stephen smirked and spread his legs to show off his half-hard cock. Wong licked his lips. “How much do you need to... go?”

“I can hold it for now. You want me to let it out now?”

Wong shook his head. “No, hold it. Let me take care if it.”

He focused his attention between Stephen’s legs. Ever since their first night, Wong had found himself entranced by the man’s cock. He knew it was corny and ridiculous to be so obsessed with it, it was just genitalia, but none of the other students in Kamar-Taj had one so... impressive. Wong bit his lip and gave it a stroke, foreskin pulling back to reveal a leaking head. He could  _ feel  _ Stephen’s smirk looming over him, waiting for him to pounce. 

He wanted it inside him so badly. Wong wanted it all, even though he had no idea how his fantasies were going to turn out. He was going to grow dizzy with it.

Wong dropped to his knees and watched it closer, resting his tongue flat on the slit, licking it clean. That earned him a buck of Stephen’s hips. “That's good, baby.”

He whimpered, actually whimpered. Wong still wasn’t used to those sort of names. After so many years of the man calling him by his first name, or simply by  _ my friend _ , Stephen now had taken a liking to calling him all kinds of pet names. He felt his cheeks grow red again and tried to distract himself by wrapping his lips around Stephen’s cock, just past the head, unmoving.

Stephen’s cock twitched in his mouth but the man did not move his hips. He dragged his tongue over the underside of the head, teasing, not looking away from the sorcerer’s flushed face. He was growing impatient, whether it was from the need to fuck Wong’s mouth or from the desperation to relieve himself, he did not know. But it was a sight to behold -- he smiled, cock still in his mouth.

“Wong, um --” Stephen gulped and attempted to move his hips, but Wong was holding his hips firmly. “Wong, I have to -- fuck.” 

As Stephen let out a huffed breath, gritting his teeth. The man obviously didn’t take into account how much he needed to piss in the first place. Pitying him, Wong moved his plump lips and hollowed his cheeks, actually sucking the man off now with tortuously slow movements. Stephen moaned and placed a scarred hand on his shoulder to steady himself.  

Wong had surprised himself with how much he enjoyed this. It was such a base act, it wasn’t supposed to bring him any pleasure, but he loved watching his partner fall apart just by using his tongue. Stephen was no exception -- for how experienced the man was, he was still as sensitive and loud as a teenager. Well, Stephen always enjoyed being dramatic.

He sucked Stephen’s cock until it touched the back of his throat, not caring that the man was desperate with the need to piss and was able to because of his erection. If anything, it made Wong move at a steady pace, teasing him. Stephen whined, “Wong, please. I can’t. I have to, please.”

Wong slipped the cock out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ , still stroking with one hand. “You can hold it, you’re made of stronger things.”

Stephen gritted his teeth and pressed Wong’s head to his cock, his hand holding the smaller back by the side of his neck, urging him to suck him off again. “Please. Wong...”

His mind was swimming with options. He could leave Stephen like this, look at him squirm and moan in desperation, legs crossed and hunched over. The great Sorcerer Supreme, begging him to allow him to piss. Wong’s cock was as hard as it could be, begging for attention after witnessing the sight in front of him. He decided he would allow the man some mercy this time. The next time, however, he wouldn’t be too kind. He imagined this situation far too many times to let it slip through his fingers.

“Stephen,” Wong said breathlessly. “On me. Finish on me, please.”

Stephen couldn’t even speak and responded with a whimper. One hand on the back behind him to balance himself while the other stroked his cock desperately, without rhythm, trying to cum as fast as possible. Wong licked his lips and continued to kneel, staring intently.

At the first contact that something landed on his face, he closed his eyes. Stephen came with a muffled moan, covering his mouth as he bucked his hips and decorated Wong’s face with cum. Wong wiped his face with one hand and smiled fondly while Stephen whimpered above him. 

“How do you... what do I do now?” The sorcerer asked, desperate to relieve himself. He just didn’t know how, but Wong had fantasized this moment so many times... he let out a breathless sigh.

“On me, in me. Anyway you’d like. Please, Stephen.” 

Stephen’s legs trembled at first as the first stream of piss landed on Wong’s body, dripping on smooth, olive skin. It wasn’t very brief, as if the sorcerer was wary of whether or not his lover would like it or not, but the man’s hand immediately went to grab at his cock as the warm liquid hit his abdomen, stroking slowly in a haze. “S-Stephen...”

Stephen widened his eyes and aimed higher, at Wong’s face. The man parted his lips and drank up any drop of piss that landed on it, the hand on his cock stroking a bit faster. Wong was so far gone in pleasure that he didn’t even know how he wanted to cum. Stephen watched as he filled Wong’s mouth with his release and moaned at the sight. “Oh god, Wong. Fuck.”

Wong leaned back to it would land on his chest again, his body absolutely covered in Stephen’s piss now, cock hard, leaking and untouched. 

He loved the feeling of it, how carnal it was. It was as if Stephen was marking him as his own in the most primal way possible. Wong was  _ his _ , no one else’s. It lit up something inside him that he tried so hard to keep secret, but he  _ loved  _ it. Wong leaned his head to the side, smiling fondly. Stephen finally let out the last bit of piss he had, and Wong  spoke with a cracked voice, the taste of it still on his tongue. “T-Thank you.”

Stephen looked down at his lover, who was currently kneeling on the ground, wet and marked by him. “Fuck, Wong. Oh, by the Vishanti.”

He spread his legs apart, showing off his hard cock, and looked up with half-lidded eyes.  “I want you to fuck me.”

“You sure? You can do it to me, if you--"

Wong stood up, his body dripping with Stephen’s release onto the floor, and placed his hands on the man’s hairier, scarred chest. He never said it out loud, but Wong very much liked how rugged and handsome Stephen looked now. He pressed his chest against the sorcerer’s, showing him just how wet and hard he was. “I want you inside me,” Wong moaned. He knew how weak Stephen was to his pleading. “Fuck me like this.  _ Please _ .”

Stephen nodded wordlessly and, without a second thought, picked Wong up in his arms so the man could wrap his legs around his waist and carried him towards their bathroom while Wong kissed his cheeks, his shoulders, his neck. Desperate and uncaring, so unlike his usual self, like an animal in heat. “Stephen.  _ Stephen _ .”

Still avoiding his cock, Stephen helped him settle into the shower, with his back against the white, tiled wall, turning on the shower-head behind him. Wong spread his legs further, looking up in a haze. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous like this, my dear.” Stephen pressed a pair of slick fingers to his entrance. They liked to keep a bottle aside for situations like these, though they normally didn’t involve body fluids. “I like it when you get so... impatient.” 

Wong wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck and gasped once the taller man pulled him up, using the wall behind him as support to finger him against it. He wrapped his legs around Stephen’s hips, knowing what he wanted to do. The fingers stretching him loose were pulled away, making him moan, and instead he felt the head of Stephen’s cock press against his entrance. This was always his favorite part.

The doctor pushed into him slowly, enjoying the slick, warm heat while Wong couldn’t hold back any of the small sounds that escaped his lips, even once Stephen was done moving. It was close, but Stephen was just now hard again. For such an old man (in theory, anyway) he had the stamina of a teenager.

“Fuck, Wong -- You look so good like this.” He kissed him once more, his beard was grazing and scratching Wong’s face. “Louder, I want to hear you. The sounds you make are beautiful.” His words were accentuated by a sharp thrust, burying himself deep inside the other man. Wong dragged a hand down his chest and closed his eyes.

“ M-Master...” 

He felt the sorcerer’s cock twitch inside him. “Shit. I told you you don’t have to call my that.”

“I want to...” Wong fluttered his eyes, his voice soft and wavering thick with desire. ‘You like it -- I know you do -- you perverted old man.” 

Stephen gulped, clearly not expecting Wong to gain the upper hand like this, but he knew the smaller man had him wrapped around his finger. “You  _ marked  _ me, made me yours, Master.”

“A-Are we roleplaying now?” 

Wong smirked in response and bucked his hips, back to the writhing, submissive personae that Stephen secretly loved. It probably made him feel ashamed, or embarrassed. If Wong was indulged with his secret kink, then it was only nice to indulge his lover in his own. “Oh, master, please move.”

Wong’s head almost hit the tiled wall behind him as Stephen moved inside him with such force that he almost cried out. Instead, he settled for whimpering, each tantalizing drag of Stephen’s cock eliciting another small sound from his lips. It was so undignified, so perverse -- it was everything Wong was told not to be and he loved it. 

Against him, Stephen holds up Wong with only one hand, flat against the middle of his back, while the other rests on the wall beside his head for balance. From this angle, all Wong has to do is glance down and can see the drops of water run down from the man’s temple to his chest, making his his beard and coarse chest hair completely wet. Wong bites his lips and runs a hand across Stephen’s defined, scarred chest. 

He’s panting as he fucks him, growling every so often when Wong calls him by his former title. “ _ Master. Oh, Doctor Strange _ .” It’s like music to his ears, the sweetest kind of sounds, and all Stephen can do is allow his mind to forget any semblance of monastic teachings he worked so hard to learn in Kamar-Taj and replace them by the image of Wong full of his cock, writhing against him, and covered in his piss that’s slowly being washed away by the shower-head, making his tanned skin shine.

He felt like he was  _ intoxicated _ , Wong had never felt like this before. His hand goes to stroke at his aching cock, feeling himself close to the edge. Stephen would always do this to him, always Stephen. The man would always find a way make him break in the worst and best kinds of ways. Moments like these were a mix of both. 

Stephen comes first, finishing inside him with a groan, his body shaking and almost losing a grip on Wong, but manages to hold himself together. Wong clenches around him, sighing with a dreamy voice only ever reserved for the man inside him. “That felt good, Doctor, thank you.”

The Sorcerer pushes in as deeply as he can, making Wong shudder from the sensation of being so full and unmoving. He pulls Wong closer and speaks in a low, rumbling voice -- the kind of voice Stephen uses in all of his dreams and fantasies -- and speaks. “Come while I’m still inside you. I want to feel how tight you get.” 

It didn’t take long for Wong to finish as Stephen continued to say such perverse and tantalizing words. “You did so well, my dear. I could have you on my cock for hours -- sitting on it and watching you writhe under me. You would like that, wouldn't you?”

“Stephen...” Wong said, eyes fluttering.

“Next time, I want you to piss on me. Inside me. Pin me down on the bad and use me. You’ve fantasized about that, haven’t you? About having the Sorcerer Supreme at your feet, at your mercy, begging for release -- just you are now. Sweet, loyal Wong, who knew you would like be this  _ dirty _ ?”

Wong shifts his hips on his the cock that’s still deep inside him. “ _ S-Stephen--”  _ He feels a pair of lips press against his own pliant, open mouth, teeth grazing against his lower lip. His cock twitches in his palm over and over -- oh gods,  _ oh gods -- _

“Cum for your master.”

Wong’s hands fly to grab at Stephen’s hair, pulling madly as he finishes all over his stomach, more than he ever has in ages, and the water from the shower-head washes it off quickly, leaving them both wet and breathless. Stephen slips out of him with a unanimous groan, and Wong collapses in his arms, not realizing his much his body has ached from being used. 

Stephen holds him upright -- Wong’s head lies against his chest with his arms still wrapped about the sorcerer’s neck. He’s regaining his breath now but he’s still far gone in the head-space of Stephen’s last words, cheeks flushed.

Stephen presses a kiss to his temple and cheek, his beard tickling his skin. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, master.” Wong said.

“Time to snap out of it, my dear.” He answers. “Not that I don’t like to hear the word but I prefer that you use it only when we’re fucking.”

“Give me... a moment.”

Stephen does and washes him up in silence, scrubbing his body clean with soap and oils and everything that’s wonderful about showers. Wong sighs and rests his head on his lover’s shoulder, allowing him to touch him in the most intimate of ways without any sense of seduction -- just tenderness, the calm after a storm. Stephen peppers kisses in every corner of his face, almost like apologies for how... rough the two of them were for a moment just there.

Once finished, Stephen carries him back to their bed, resting him flat on his back then straddling his thighs to loom over him. Wong stares back, trying to look seductive and pliant, but he cannot help but cover his mouth and laugh. 

“I cannot believe we just did that.” He says in a fit of giggles.

Stephen smirks. “I know, we still need to clean up the piss on the floor.”

It’s clean with just the wave of Stephen’s hand -- simple, minimal magic that he can still use -- and Wong pulls him down for another kiss, fingers running over Stephen’s neck and strong, hairy chest and their kisses almost become another round.

“Beloved,” Wong interrupts the kiss and pushes him back. “What you said... in the shower--”

“I like it when you call me that.”

“Would you be willing to... try it?” Wong asks.

“What, have you in charge? Have me call you  _ master _ while  _ you _ fuck  _ me _ ?” The sorcerer licks his lips. “I think that would be very enjoyable, my dear.”

“I think I would be good at it.” 

“I believe you would.” 

Despite the confidence in his words, Wong blushes again. Stephen does not understand why the man continues to be embarrassed even after all they did, but he enjoys the sight either way.

“Stephen?”

“Yes?”

He gulps. “How would you feel about wearing collars?”

The Sorcerer Supreme grins. 


End file.
